Some vendors offer property management software to assist rental property administrators with the management of interactions between property managers and new, current, and former residents. These tools can make it easier to manage properties, invoice for services and administer payments, onboard new residents, execute leases, etc. Some resident management software platforms provide resident screening, accounting, and reporting tools to help property managers and other stakeholders to know how different properties, groups of properties, and rental units at various locations are doing financially.
In a separate field, home or building automation includes the control and automation of lighting, door lock, appliance, security system, heating, ventilation, air conditioning (HVAC), window covering, and other automation devices, as well as air temperature, air quality, water, and other sensor devices. In that context, automation systems can include a number of automated, locks, switches, sensors, and other devices connected to a central automation hub or gateway through which the system is controlled. Many different user interfaces can be used to control such home or building automation systems, such as wall mounted terminals, web-based interfaces, and mobile phone applications, for example.